Xinston
Xinston is the X Antibody of Winston. Like his original self, he enjoys hugging... but not in the way Winston does. He likes to hug for pain, and also likes kicking. Background Xinston was born after WishFlyx bit Winston. He is dark black and is a ninja like Winston. He loves kicking penguins because he is not loving like Winston is. Hearing about stuff like evil characters he joined Flywish and wanted to take down The Treacherous Trio and get Flywish's son back so he went with Flywish. He is immune to pain but he kicks instead of hugging. Ironically, he is really good at soccer. He's, erm, not really recommended to play with because if you beat him he might... kick you. He also has a "friendship" with Austin8310 and Evan Airbournan. He is the only one who knws what is under his bandana. He also has a passion for kicking enemies of Flywish. He is one of Demongone's famous targets because of how hard it is to drain his powers. Involvement He will destroy you if he hates you enough. Ironically, he doesn't hug that much. For some reason, Xinston isn't that evil for being an X Antibody. Winston says he "hugged the meanness out of him, but failed to get some". Maybe it is because Winston can be considered evil. Actually, scientists think that Wishflyx was not totally successful in creating an X antibody, because Winston's skin was so thick that Wishflyx only penetrated half way and created a half evil antibody. After several attempts to get some of Xinston's DNA, scientists found a logical explanation. Winston had hugged WishFlyX, and WishFlyX angrily bit him. However, since Winston has abnormally thick skin, the X virus cell picked up some Muscle cells and platelets. This made the X virus skip stages 1, and 2. 3, 4, and 5 were done quickly, and Xinston was created in less than two days. However, because of the muscle cells, he has the same build as Winston, and because of the platelets, he is immune to pain. Also, he isn't entirely evil, because he likes to play, and he's actually seemed KIND...after he plays soccer. However, his evil instincts take over soon after that, and he becomes grumpy and annoyed. However, he is a very loyal and tough minion to Flywish. Creatures Kicked *Mabel - He injured her really badly *Winston - of course he didn't feel a thing. *Director Zenny - Chenny and Xenny had to use a rope to make him stop bouncing. *Xorai - Xorai had way more fun bouncing than Zenny. *Manny Peng - That really scared Manny away. *Willy the Penguin - He thought Willy was evil for some reason. *The Darktonian Realm - The whole castle collapsed in one second but WishFlyX quickly rebuilt it. *Radal - Radal actually cried but then tried to beat up Xinston. *Agent X - WishFlyX tried to bite him but somehow Xinston disappeared back to Flywish's Base *WishFlyX - WishFlyX got hurt badly *Mectrixctic - He got stabbed in the foot by a pitchfork but didn't feel a thing. *Radal X - Made her cry, she ran away. Xinston had to clean up a village cause everythign was soaked from tears. *Xara - She didnt feel a thing, just used the petguin 3000 and turned him into a duck petguin for 3.2 seconds, he shook it off. *Bessie - Flywish and Corai screamed at Xinston for doing that. *Isakui - Isakui cried. *Dara - Zapped Xinston with her laser 423 times, all it did was put a tiny mark on his shirt (thats why theres a black mark on the heart) *Wishya - She had Xorai torture him. EPIC FAIL!!!! *12yz12ab - He didnt care. He just waddled away to his lab. *Akbaboy - He actually got kicked 2 times. #He spit his dinner at Xinston: 14 boats and 6 airplanes. #He got angrier and turned into a boulder and (failed to) crush him. *Akbaboy X - He PWNed Xinston but like usual, he didn't feel anything. *Austin8310 - He bounced down the stairs and crashed into a broom closet. *Raven - Raven was mad and they got into an argument. *A Mwa Mwa - the "little" penguin cried loudly, screamed, and painted himself purple to make penuings think he was bruised all over the body though no one fell for it. *Jeff Xinston - He flipped out and went back into his bar. *Flywish - Xinston didn't see Flywish. Flywish flipped out on him even though it was an accident. *Jenni - WishFlyX failed to attack him *A brick wall - Xinston is lucky he isn't immune to pain, that would hurt *Ban - Ban tried to get kicking and Xinston banned *Dennie - He bounced all over Flywish's yard and back into Flywish's limo *RockHardy - A tornado slap still didn't hurt Xinston *Star Kirby12 - An accident. Though Star was in a bad mood that time and ripped out a wall, flew up 99 yards high and dropped the wall right onto Xinston. We don't even know if Xinston was actually okay. *Snowzerland - The land practically tipped over and back up. *A tower of Waddle Gs - The Waddle Gs collapsed over the whole Underground PWN Mafia headquarters, but they quickly rebuilt it before Bugzy came. *Max Sparkade - Xinston Kicked Max In The *****. Max Used His Speed Powers, Grabbed Some Chain, And Before You Knew It, He Chained Xinston To A Beige Wall. Trivia *He is a Ninja. *He can kick a soccer ball around the world. *He kicked his puffle and it had a lot of fun bouncing around. *If you hear him scream "BOOYAH!" run because it means he's about to kick somebody. *He is the only one who knows what is under Austin8310's bandanna. *Austin told him while they were plotting for an attack in the Great Wishing Hun Conflict. *Jake Lovesfish hates him and says that "Kicking is my job!". *One of his few friends is Evan Airbournan, who he has never kicked, because they are tag team partners in CPWE. *His ring name in CPWE is Barb KICKYOUINYOURFLAMBOTY. Quotes *''"BOOYAH!"'' *''"Wanna be my soccer ball?"'' ---- Xinston: BOOYAH! Radal X: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *runs away* Village leader: You now have to clean this village up from the tears. Xinston: You think do buddy? BOOYAH! *kicks the village leader* ---- Xinston: BOOYAH! Mabel: AHHH! @#@%^%$#&%$#@~#@$#^%#&^$*^%$&^%$^@%$ Xinston: HA! See also * Winston * Flywish Category:Characters Category:Flywish's Army Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Villains Category:GGD's Army